Enter The Players
by Raen1
Summary: HEY!!! I need the lot/majority of you to review this! I have a preview of chapter 3 up, though.
1. Chapter 1

Belgarath Chapter 1: Enter the Players Disclaimer: Only the idea belongs to me. Nothing Else.  
  
David Eddings sighed. He had just finished the second installment in his latest series, The Dreamers. It had been a long day. He pushed aside the papers on his desk, and picked up an old letter from Belgarion.  
  
Dear Belgarath,  
  
Ce'Nedra is driving me crazy. What with asking me for food that comes from half way around the world, and it is so terribly inconvenient. I have to go to the next room and will up a platter of the stuff; and she doesn't even finish half of whatever is on the plate.  
  
Aunt Pol and Durnik came to visit, I'm sure you'd like to know. They said you were doing fine, but I'm not really sure. Aunt Pol is now as crotchety as ever, and I pity poor Durnik.  
  
Do send me a letter on how you are doing, Grandfather. I hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Yours truly, Belgarion  
  
He sighed and put the letter away. Ce'Nedra had delivered Geran well, he knew Poledra and Polgara had seen to that. He called to his wife, then in the kitchen. She was walking towards him when the door bell rang.  
  
David Eddings sighed. Not another fan, for Belar's sake. He strolled towards the door, Leigh looking from behind him.  
  
As soon as he opened the door, it crashed inwards. It appeared that the bunch of people outside had been not only knocking, but also leaning and pushing on the door. He only just managed to jump out of the way as the group of teenagers rushed in.  
  
"Hi!" said a short one who looked around 14. "We really really liked the books about Garion and everyone else, we know who you are, and we'd."  
  
A boy finished off for her. "We'd like to get inside there. We'd like to go to Riva, and Algar, and everywhere else."  
  
Another girl chipped in. "In the Mallorean, if you please."  
  
David sighed. Even though he wasn't looking, he could tell his wife's gold eyes were twinkling with amusement. Until they swarmed over her.  
  
"OHMIGOD YOU'RE POLEDRA!!!" "Oh good lord, can you turn into a wolf?" And much more. Her eyes quickly turned a flinty metallic color, as they always did when she was pissed off. She pointed at David, aka Belgarath. "Ask him."  
  
Belgarath sighed again. What did he ever do to deserve this? Suddenly a glowing circle appeared in the middle of the room. The teens gathered around it in apt wonder. With a nod to his wife, they pushed them in, and then followed.  
  
--- --- --- --- ---  
  
OK people. I need five of you, give me a review with a description of you and I'll add you in this fic. First come, first serve. Happy reviewing!  
  
For the curious ones, this is mine.  
  
Name: Raen  
  
Age: fourteen  
  
Looks: Short, asian. Shoulder length black hair, usually tied up in a ponytail. Black almond shaped eyes. Is usually wearing rugged jeans and a wrap around shirt. Is hardly ever spotted without a smile on her face.  
  
Personality: Happy! Laughs at everything, can't take life seriously. When faced with a dire situation, most likely to laugh it off. Very optimistic.  
  
Likes: picking pockets and picking locks for real, reading, pissing people out.  
  
Hates: boiled veggie. Ugh.  
  
E-mail: raenlee1987@yahoo.com.sg  
  
Race: Half Chinese half Malay / Half Algar half Murgo. Don't ask.  
  
Profession: Traveler/Thief  
  
Ok! Now click on that little purple button and send me one. *Smiles* 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Belgarion was holding court with some very important people, in other words, all the royalty around. Oh, and his aunt and uncle in law were there too, making him be extra careful of what he said and did. To top it all of, Ce'Nedra had decided to sit in with fifteen year old Geran and Wolf, and he was also supposed to be setting an example. Just then, he was having a chat with Hetter of Algaria about the market in trading. That is, until.  
  
Until his Grandfather and Grandmother and ten odd teens just decided to fall in. Literally. They landed with a substantial Thump on the ground. Most of them, anyway. Three, namely Hiro-tyre, Aisllin and Myst. They landed on Hetter, Fulrach and (ahem) Geran, respectively.  
  
The first person to actually manage to get to her feet was Eme'Reld. Zorien followed closely, supporting Eme'Reld. Just in case she fell. She brusthed his arm off and shot him a quick smile, while her brows furrowed in confusion. "I thought we asked Belgarath to get us to the Mallorean."  
  
Meanwhile, Ayla and Ara had also just discovered that all of them were wearing clothes suited to that time and were carrying weapons of their choice. In other words, they were carrying weapons that they could use. The three girls were happily comparing their weapons, and having dragged some other random royalty into the fray, were quite joyfully pointing that my weapon was sharper than his, hers was longer, but mine was tougher. The other royals were looking on with some amusement.  
  
The two people who hadn't yet bothered to get up from the floor, namely CB and Raen, had found the other to be of relatively equal intelligence levels, were quite contently discussing the reason the portal worked. Raen personally supported tesseract, or the 5th dimension theory, but CB was more partial to the idea of warp holes.  
  
By far, though, the most interesting discussion was going on between Bamfie and Belgarath. It went along the lines of this:  
  
Bamfie: *smiling* I thought I said in the Mallorean.  
  
Belgarath: *inching away* . -_-  
  
Bamfie: *still smiling* Yes?  
  
Belgarath: *walking away* .-_- ulp.  
  
Bamfie: * still smiling. Evilly.* Yes?  
  
It really didn't help that Bamfie was wearing a Nadrak inspired costume, and that Belgarath's eyes kept going away from where they were *supposed* to be.  
  
Practically everyone else in the hall were either staring with mouths agape, trying to figure out what was going on, or very close to slamming their heads on a wall. By the way, the last one applies to Poledra.  
  
That is, until Belgarion made the stupidest and funniest statement he had ever made in his life. Funny if you weren't Belgarion or the teens.  
  
Moving on.  
  
"Grandfather, Grandmother, who are all these children?"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yay! I finished chapter 2. So, how did you all like it? All of those who reviewed are in the fic, so I hope you all are happy. For those who didn't manage to get in, I'm sorry, but I'm not accepting any more. And for the rest of you who say you don't like Murgos, you DID notice I'm half Murgo, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? Hmph. Some people.  
  
CB, I need a real name, not just two letters. Myst, can you give me a bio? Thanks.  
  
Bamfie, I hope you like your part. If you have your way, you'll probably be. Opps. Shouldn't have said that.  
  
I'm sorry I had to set it after the Mallorean, but my cousin borrowed all my books for a project he's doing, so I can't refer to them now. I hope none of you mind too much.  
  
Love, Raen 


	3. Chapter 3 preview

Hi Everyone! Sorry but this isn't the third chapter. For those of you who haven't reviewed, I need all of you to do it. Melody Lee, I'll put you in a later chapter. Myst, please give me your bio, I need it! If you don't, I'll just whip up a bio for you, which will go something like this.  
  
Name: Myst  
  
Age: sixteen  
  
Looks: Blond and blue eyed, typical Mary Sue/Bimbo  
  
Personality: Mary Sue/Bimbo. What can I say? Oh, and Bimbo's are hyper. Note.  
  
Likes: irritating people with her wonderful Mary Sue/Bimboness.  
  
Hates: People with no sense of humor, i.e. Zorien, CB  
  
Race: What race are Mary Sue's again? Oh, right. Rivan  
  
Profession: Goody two shoes  
  
HAH! You asked for it, Myst. Unless you want me to use this as you, give me your bio. Mary Sue.  
  
To everyone else who reviewed (and some who didn't), this is a preview of chapter three.  
  
It really WASN'T wise to call a group of teens 'Children', unless one was asking for trouble. . Garion found at least one sword, two daggers, and a nice assortment of weapons at his throat.  
  
Zorien was a little unnerved that Eme'Reld was staring a little too much at Geran, who was *still* stuck under Myst, who refused to budge. It REALLY didn't help that Eme'Reld was smiling. In a fairly dreamy sort of way. Usually that meant she was plotting something. Zorien made a mental note to keep his sword (which had *somehow* been at his sword belt when he *arrived* there) near to him. Very near.  
  
Myst (bimbo one) suddenly found herself jerked sharply through space and time (Raen: I told you it was a tesseract!) on to a really handsome guy's lap. She gave a little gasp (in the Mary Sue way) but her bimbo self told her it was unwise to budge. So she ended up sitting on a very angry Geran (who was may I mention trying to find the dagger under his clothes) in a very Mary Sue way. Oh joy.  
  
CB and Raen were still discussing about tesseract and time travel. The talk had progressed to more gesturing and scribbling on random pieces of paper (you don't want to know) than real talking. Bamfie came up with the very smart idea of picking up one and showing it to Belgarath, who was then trying to puzzle out the numbers and words on it.  
  
Ara Kane, having found herself on the lap of her favourite character, immediately started squealing like a stuck pig. That might have been due to Hettar's overeating though. Typical Algar that he was, he *flung* her off his lap, resulting in a mess as he also took his rapier out. Joy.  
  
I know not all of you are in, but those who reviewed are. SO. Review, and I'll put up the real thing.  
  
So  
  
Click  
  
On  
  
That  
  
Little  
  
Button  
  
Below  
  
NOW!!!! 


End file.
